Cessair Torabaasu (Man Eater)(Deceased)
00000000000.png "Aww, Are you mad cuz that I just tied you to the bed without giving pleasure by your dick? Aw too bad now your wallet is mine.~" Cessair First Name Cessair Last Name Torabaasu IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Cess.,The Maneater,Icey Bitch Age 25 Gender Female Height 6'0 Weight 199 Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality tumblr_ng8tkfnMQt1qzqnxxo1_500.gif tumblr_ngrwu4lOZP1rhabulo2_500.gif tumblr_m1zg8mtDRh1qdc388o1_500.gif Cess has a cocky.. yet laid back attitude.. (Less brash than Kodi and Anatsu's due to her being older..) Though she can be abrasive just like the other siblings.. BUT.. mostly.. she is very softspoken when not provoked..She will usually reason depending on the situation though.. Don't mislead her.. She will kill you from behind your back.. Thus this leads to her mood swings.. (Of any Torabaasu...) Mostly her attitude resembles her father..if he hadn't went through so much abuse.. Though the thing is.. He never Abused.. Cessair.. just threw her into the lighthouse by the ocean.... as if she was nothing... Though she were literally raised by Sharks..due to her purpose of her Oni...Which she has yet to find... Apperance Frostbite! Superhero Outfit Whitequeenweb.jpg The Slut Disguises elsa_dark_ice_queen_pt_2_by_zeronis-d8c5rka.jpg Used for Missions, and even stealing money from men.. Cessair's Slut Disguises gives flaunt within her grasp.. Being Tedious enough to draw a man to insanity.. Even strutting the streets.. with even a bikini on.. Though she does embarass Kodi when she does shit like this Voice Cessair has the voice of Raine from ToS Allignment 42ee2760c29e70104e71a506dd941f39-d7dknf1.png Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. What district do you live in? 2''' '''Relationship elsa_jack_by_ash_ley72-d738cbn.jpg In a relationship with Cody Travers Occupation (Work) Frosted Flakes Cessair and Ueta will form a Duet, just for some extra cash, Thus Naming themselves Frosted Flakes, There a hit with alot of stoners, Especially from Kodi.. Kodi is willing to put them before Thighs of Destructions in Gigs. Fighting Style 'Dual Wielding' ' tumblr_n1a0bfbSoD1tqjxj5o1_500.gif Dual wielding is using two weapons, one in each hand, during combat. It is not a common combat practice, since it does not offer much advantage. Although historical records of dual wielding in war is limited, there are numerous weapon-based martial arts that involve the use of a pair of weapons. The use of two weapons simultaneously confers no notable advantage to the user as compared to more conventional means such as using a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon and a shield. The use of a companion weapon is sometimes employed in European martial arts and fencing. Miyamoto Musashi, a Japanese swordsman and ronin, was said to have conceived of the idea of a particular style of swordsmanship involving the use of two swords.' Chi Base (Optional) ' Alteration': An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form 'Psycho Power' Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Weapon of Choice Snow Manipulation gdfgdg.gif tumblr_inline_ngrc0dKzXw1ra4qik.gif 547368_170x100 (1).gif The ability to manipulate snow. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation, variation of Ice Manipulation and Precipitation Manipulation. Capabilities tumblr_myf44usOPL1tnwrr7o1_500.gif User can create, shape and manipulate snow, precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice. Because snow is composed of small ice particles, it is a granular material with an open and therefore soft structure, unless subjected to external pressure. Snowflakes come in a variety of sizes and shapes, with types that fall in the form of a ball due to melting and refreezing, rather than a flake, are known as hail, ice pellets or snow grains. Ice Manipulation 483737_170x100 (1).gif The ability to manipulate cold and ice. Sub-power of Thermal Manipulation, variation of Water Manipulation. The opposite of Magma Manipulation. Capablities tumblr_mxitshI39X1s3s22so3_250.gif User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Allies/Enemies Jaguar Tachibana-Due to him knowing their father.. Jaguar takes the older sibling of the Torabaasu's under his wing..due to him wanting another Shark within in his hands.. Though what he does not know is that.. she is just as misunderstood as Kodi is. Kodi- Hating her sister with deep passion.. due to Shark and Uni "Taking " care of Kodi more.. CessaIr always shared a deep hatred for her sister.. she was the reason that she always lived homeles amongst the shore.. though she learned to live with the sharks.. what Kodi also doesn't know is that... Cessair.. is the main owner of Rutela... Anatsu- Not knowing so much about her little brother.. but she hates any of the siblings who were near shark.. nor get in her way..Cessair.. knows about Renzoku an all the other Shark onis.. due to her being one with her Sea Creatures...an thus she also possess the Great Megalodon... Dahmer Torabaasu's Oni Chise- Though this one not being the sharks bloodlines.. she will leave Chise alone... as well as not getting in her way... Background A White Blonde haired kid would be born of the Torabaasu's.. Though Shark boned some other whore before Uni... Shark held the child... looking up at the lighthouse.. by the beach... He looked at his own 1st daughter... knowing if he had left her in the lighthouse to live there alone... she would soon grow a heart of ice.... though... His oni would soon then speak..."This.. child.. is the chosen one.. what are you doing?!" The father Torabaasu... remembered.. he was not the first born.. and with many of his siblings.... who appeared to have blonde hair... angered him once more...he stomped over to the lighthouse... climibing up the lighthouse till the top.... Each step drove The King of Sharks insane.. which Shark did not care at any sort.... Shark threw the child onto the bed.. thus slammiming it shut... Still as a infant.. it was.. astonishing thaat she had been still alive.... No-one had knew that...The child had lived there.. a few years passed... the skinny girl.. looked out the window.. though she knew she were to be fed today... "Why can't I go outside...." Hearing a knock... The girl was named Cessair...well atleast that what she always thought due to her looking at the locket that Father had given her..... The child heard the locks unlocking.. theyre were about 19 locks on one door... It opened until it was her Father.. and some woman.. with a infant child.... Shark only threw the food infront of her lap.... Cessair's eyes became widened.. feeling like she was out of her own family..."I Will not abuse... you.. phsycially.. you will be abused...mentally.. my sweet.. first born...." With that said... The white blodne haired child stood up running at the door.. before SLAM!! Shark had slammed it shut.... Cessair screamed.. slamming the iron door.. over an over.. leaving dents... "DADDY !!! DADDY!!!!!..." She bit her lip about to cry.. untilll her bare hands froze.. the door.... Taking a step back out of disbelief... . She always wondered why the cold never bothered her...Another couple of years passed on she were about 15 years old.. which her unknown sister was about 4... Shark walked her to the beach.... The child was Kodi..... Cessair.. watched them though she looked closely... seeing her back had whip marks.. and that were severly bleeding... Cessair.. only scoffed.. as her whole room soon began to froze over.. due to her emotions. filled with rage, hurt, and sorrow..."I rather.. be hurt... then.. to be alone....and cold...." Being the age of 25... Cessair finally smashed the door open... she smelled the sea air.....though she were now.. a heart made from ice... and snow...Her wickedness... you can see it arome her body... Standing tall as if she was queen... The female stood infront of the ocean..."Tch... I'll treat.. my whole family.. with the so called respect they gave to me.. an DEAREST little sister... I will come at you.. an destroy you...." Hating the ocean with deep passion.. she soon started to freeze the oceans waters..... before she turned her head to the right.. as she walked to that direction..... seeking vengence that would built over through the years. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Strength Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Torabaasu Family Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water